


I Put A Spell On You

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I steal your mind for a while?<br/>Can I stop your heart for a while?<br/>Can I freeze your soul and your time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

"Can I steal your mind for a while?  
Can I stop your heart for a while?  
Can I freeze your soul and your time?"  
\- Moonspell ft. Anneke Van Giersbergen (Scorpion Flower)

Morgana shivered in her bed and she opened her eyes. Her ear had just recognized some noise... like if someone was crawling into her chambers. Morgana was laying in the bed, peering into the darkness, pretending she sleeps still despite her mind being wide awake. She anticipated the trespasser to reveal himself and try to capture her. Morgana's eyes fixed the sword by the wardrobe - it's within her reach. Her fingers slowly crawled towards it, so slowly their movement was almost invisible, her eyes kept fixing the intruder sneaking around her chamber.  
Reaching the sword finally, her fist clenched around its hilt Morgana jumped out of the bed, pointing its blade against the night visitor. "Freeze!" Her other hand reached the lamp and lit it up. The intruder towered in front of her, tall and noble in his armor, hands up. "Reveal yourself," ordered Morgana, her voice cold. If voice could kill, the visitor would probably have dropped dead. The black knight slowly moved his hands to his head and took his helmet off. As the knight shook her head, her face drowned in the rarest gold, so expensive that even all of the treasures of Camelot couldn't be traded for it.  
"Sister," whispered Morgana, her voice trembling suddenly, all coldness gone, her hand with a sword slowly falling. "Lady Morgana," replied Morgause, her voice calm, but full of passion, and she made few steps, so she almost touched Morgana's delicate derm, Morgana feeling her delicate breath upon her skin, she smelled that beautiful, unique hair so close, she saw the deep eyes she kept dreaming of, the stream of gold caressing one of that shell-like ears,... and then Morgause's lips moved and bit Morgana's, who fell into the deep abbys of passion and lust. Morgana was drowning in that kiss, the enchanting taste of lips, the beautiful, rare aroma of Morgause's hair, her heart racing the wind, her lungs breathless, yet craving for nothing but few more seconds of that kiss... But they parted. Morgause neared to Morgana's ear. "I came to release you from this dreadful prison you dwell in, rescue you from these ruthless walls before they cave you in. I'll carry you away and we'll be together... forever."  
Morgana nodded... she was enchanted, so she'd nod even if Morgause told her she'll lead her to the bonfire and burn her to death... the eldest spell had been cast on Morgana - she had fallen in love.

"I'm under your spell  
and I don't regret it."  
\- New Years Day (Angel Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song by Screamin' Jay Hawkins


End file.
